The Crystal Key
by Quardian
Summary: After the Grand Magic Games something happens that turns Lucy's life upside down, But on her birthday something is revealed to her in a dream, She will follow along and find the truth about who she really is, She is no Human, God or Dragon she is simply a Celestial Spirit, but shes no ordinary spirit she is The Princess of the Spirits and the Most powerful Spirit.
1. Chapter One - The Prologue

**Disclaimer  
**

**I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its amazing Characters**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

_**Chapter One - The Prologue**_

Lucy Heartfilia is walking down the streets of Magnolia to the Guild known as Fairy Tail, just a couple of days after the Grand Magic Games, where they deemed worthy and reclaimed the title of the Number One Guild in all of Fiore.

As she approached the Guild doors she had a weary feeling that today was going to be a bad day, but she shook it off and put on a smile as she pushed open the Guild doors, she glanced around their old Guild hall which they received back curtsy of the King of Fiore.

Everything was back to normal, fights, laughter and most importantly the family was now whole again. she glanced around to spot who was here, It was still early so it was empty, besides the people who open the Guild up.

"Hey Everyone" Lucy said with a smile.

Everyone replied with either a hey or good morning, she approached the bar that was off to the side of the entrance to the Guild and sat down on one of the many stools. Mira was there as usual cleaning up the bar, Mira looked over to the blonde as she sat down, she observed everything the blonde was doing and she noticed she looked down.

Mira dropped everything she was doing, and approached Lucy she looked at her with a concern look, she was about to ask Lucy what was going on but was interrupted, Erza one of the most powerful mages in the Guild sat down next to the blonde known as Lucy.

"Hey whats up Lucy?" Erza asked as she looked at Lucy with one eyebrow raised, she could tell Lucy hasn't been herself for a couple of days and she was concerned for the Celestial Spirit mage.

Lucy turned to face Erza she still looked down but she shook it off and put on a smile, she responded with ease but gentleness "guess, I'm just not feeling myself today Erza" Lucy still smiling back at Erza turned her head and laid it down on the Bar.

Mira still standing there looking at the blonde full of worry and concern, she shook it off and walked back to what she was doing, but before she could do anything, she was hailed by all the new comers coming in asking for food and a drink, so she walked to serve them.

Erza still sat there again full of worry and concern for her little sister, she turned to face the blonde that still had her head lying down on the bar.

"Lucy, I think of you as my little sister, please if something wrong tell me" Erza said with a smile this gained the blondes attention, she raised her head of the counter to face Erza, when she did she was crying and Erza looked at her in complete shock.

"I think of you as a sister to Erza, but I assure you that I am just feeling a tad out-of-place today" Lucy replied, but to her knowledge these are tears of happiness, what Erza said touched her dearly.

Erza stood up and pulled Lucy out of the chair and hugged her, the blonde was a tad shocked at first but quickly returned the hug with a smile now on her face, she broke the hug and looked at Erza as she smiled back.

"If you ever need to talk Lucy.." Erza said as she looked at Lucy with a small smile, she was happy that the blonde was now smiling and not feeling down. Lucy looked at Erza and simply nodded still a giant smile plastered on her face, she turned back around and sat down on the bar stool again and Erza followed in toe.

When Lucy sat down she looked up to see Mira standing there smiling her usual smile that warmed up everyone's hearts.

"Can I have a drink Mira?" Lucy asked.

"Sure, The usual?" The barmaid replied looking down at the blonde, Lucy simply nodded so Mira turned around and walked to make Lucy a Strawberry Milkshake, but before she did she turned to Erza, Erza already knew what she was going to ask and she simply nodded.

Mira walked off to make the milkshake for Lucy and cut a piece of strawberry cheesecake for Erza, when Mira turned away and walked off, the Guild doors burst open to show Natsu and a happy Lisanna, no Happy.

Natsu walked through the doors, hanging off his arm was Lisanna, they looked like they spent the night together, Natsu let go of Lisanna and told her to go take a seat while he goes to take care of something.

Lisanna already knew what he was going to do, Natsu scanned the Guild to find who he was looking for, he found who he was looking for at the Bar, Lucy, she sat there next to Erza smiling and talking and Mira had just returned with the cake and milkshake for her and Erza.

He approached the bar where Lucy was sitting and sat down to her left, Erza to her right somehow he forgot Erza and Mira where their.

"Hey Lucy, Can we talk?" He asks the blonde, Lucy looks away from Erza and looks at Natsu with a curious face, thousands of questions going through her head at a million miles an hour.

"Sure whats up?" She says, she looks down at the bar taking a sip from her milkshake Erza still to her right and Mira still in front of her behind the bar counter, Mira looks at Natsu with a curious face as she waits for his reply, this gained the interest of Erza to as she stopped eating her cake to look in Natsu's direction.

"I'm kicking you off team Natsu, and replacing you with Lisanna" He said simply with a strict tone in his voice, Mira just stared at him wide-eyed and Erza just sat at the bar clenching her fists, Lucy sat there in silence not responding, she just looked lifeless, her heart shatter into a million pieces, was this really happening?

Natsu looked at Lucy, she still looked lifeless, she had thousands of things she wanted to say but she couldn't even say anything "You will thank me later, when you do solo missions you will get stronger, not stronger than me of course" Natsu said blankly, bragging about how he is so powerful.

Erza stood up and walked across to Natsu and held him by the collar of his vest, he squeaked when she did this, he was still nowhere as powerful as Erza, this gained the attention of everyone from the Guild, all eyes where now diverted on them.

"You have no right, to kick someone of the team" she said blankly making Natsu gulp in fear for his life, he looked around for someone to help him but everyone was cowering in fear, he just pissed off Erza.

"I am apa-" she was cut off when Lucy put her hand on her shoulder, Erza turned to Lucy and looked her in the eyes, she was already bailing her eyes out, but she didn't whimper they where just tears.

"It's fine Erza" Lucy said blankly, Just as she said this Erza let him go and he dropped to the ground. The Guild doors swung open and everyone looked to see who it was, it was Gray, Gray saw Natsu on the ground an angry Erza standing in front of him and a crying Lucy with her hand on Erza's shoulders, behind the bar Mira was standing there in complete shock.

"What the hell is going on?!" Gray shouts, trying to find and explanation, why his sister was crying (Lucy) and Natsu was on the floor cowering in fear from Erza, he walked over to Lucy and put his hands on her shoulders and she turned to face him. Erza was just about to punch Natsu in the face when she was stopped by Lucy.

"I said its fine Erza, I'll go solo" Lucy said blankly.

"Good 'cause you're weak Lucy, you always hide behind you're spirits Lucy, This will make you stronger, you will thank me later" Natsu said idiotically with a wide grin.

"I am not weak and I do not hide behind my spirits, I fight along with them!" Lucy said trembling she was now crying for real, whimpering she turned to Gray who was staring in shock at what Natsu had just said about his little sister.

Gray faced Lucy and gave her a hug comforting her, he knew how delicate she is, any wrong words said will break her crystal like heart and shatter into pieces unable to glue them back together, and that is what is happening now.

Lucy let go of Gray and ran out of the Guild traumatized at what just happened, she ran all the way back to her apartment to think of what she was going to do, she wasn't going to get up and just leave like that, she was going to fight back 'tomorrow is the start of a new day' she thought, she was going to change her ways instead of running away in fear and anger.

Back at the Guild everything was happening so fast Erza was still standing there looking at Natsu on the floor, Gray was right behind her, Mira was behind the bar gasping in horror at what just happened and what words came out of Natsu's mouth.

Master Makarov had heard all the commotion going on from downstairs whilst sitting in his office, he walked out to see Lucy running out of the Guild crying, Natsu on the floor, and angry Erza and Gray.

"What is going on out here!" everyone turned their heads to see the Master standing at the top of the stairs looking down on them all, in complete shock he ordered Erza, Gray and Natsu into his office to talk about what had just happened.

Mira was still standing there in complete shock after what just happened, she collapsed and everyone from the Guild ran to her aid, Lisanna sitting in the corner laughing evilly this went unnoticed by everyone else in the Guild as they where trying to help Mira out of her shocked state.

In the office the Master had told Natsu to go on a mission with Lisanna, to give the blonde celestial mage some time to cool down and cheer up over the fact of what just happened.

When Erza, Gray and Natsu walked out of Master Makarov's office they saw that everyone was surrounding Mira and trying to comfort her and get her out of the shocked state she was still in for the past hour.

Natsu walked over to Lisanna smiling, he sat down with the girl "Welcome to Team Natsu, Lisanna" he said, she cheered and clapped her hands in excitement, he grabbed her hand and walked over to the request board and picked a job to destroy 9 bandits, the job would take one week.

"I'm going to check on Lucy" Erza informed Gray "I'm coming to Erza, she's like my little sister" Erza looked at Gray but nodded her head and they departed the Guild to go to Lucy's apartment to cheer her up.

Meanwhile in Lucy's apartment, Lucy was sitting on her bed with her knees pushed up to her chest, crying, when she heard a knock on the door, she walked over to the door and opened it and Erza and Gray where standing there.

"Are you okay Lucy?" They both said in unison, the blonde just walked back over to her bed and sat down, Gray and Erza walked in, Gray closed the door after him and they both sat down at her table, Lucy just looked at them and nodded her head.

Erza sighed and looked at the blonde with concern "Lucy, stop lying and tell the truth" Erza said standing up in a dramatic way, she approached the blonde and put her hands on her shoulders.

Lucy looked up at Erza and stared into her eyes and began crying again, she tried to hold her tears back, but she couldn't it was to hard her mum always said to never bottle up your emotions, just release them wherever, whenever.

Erza then bent down and hugged the blonde, Gray walked over and sat down to her left on the bed, and put his arm around her shoulder trying to comfort her along with Erza, they both knew she wasn't okay, she was just trying to be strong, she didn't want to admit it but she truly wasn't okay.

"Thanks guys" Lucy said, the two released Lucy and smiled "Where here if you need us Lucy" Gray said with a smile, Lucy smiled back "Natsu and Lisanna will be gone for a week, so don't worry about them at the moment" Erza said, the blonde turned her head and smiled at Erza.

Time passed by, the two had almost been there for the day, they departed and told Lucy again that they're there if she need them, after they left she began to cry again but it was soon put to a halt when a bright light emitted in the room.

Lucy turned around and face the bright light but was soon talked into a hug, It was Loke and he had heard the whole thing from the spirit realm, he was worried about his master at what just happened.

"Are you okay Lucy? I heard the whole thing" Loke said, still hugging Lucy trying to comfort her, but all he got in reply was sobs and a slight head movement he felt on his shoulder which indicated him as a nod, he still didn't believe her but he thought to leave it alone, for now.

"Hey Lucy, It's your 18th Birthday tomorrow isn't it?" Loke asked, She had completely forgotten about her own birthday, still in a hug with Loke she nodded her head and released from the hug and stood up.

"It is, why?" Lucy asked, she wasn't quite sure why he was asking about her birthday, Lucy sat back down on her bead and laid down, thinking why he was asking but her thoughts stopped when she heard him say "Everything will be revealed tomorrow, Princess" and with a bright glow he disappeared.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading**

**I accept any Type of rating, Constructive Criticism is always welcome.**

**Want me to continue? Leave a Review :)**

**Next Chapter**

**Chapter Two - Birthday Blues**


	2. Chapter Two - Birthday Blues

**Disclaimer**  
**I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its amazing Characters**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter Two - Birthday Blues**

_~ Lucy's Dream ~_

_Lucy opens her eyes, she is surrounded by complete darkness, it feels empty, but as she sits up she realizes its not all darkness in a matter of fact the place where she is sitting, has light sort of a spotlight feel to it, she gets to her feet and takes a couple of steps forward and realizes the light is following her. _

_A couple of minutes pass and Lucy is still walking but she spots something, no a someone, the person is far off in the distance and Lucy is continuing to walk to the person, this person is kneeling down in the darkness touching the ground, the person is a female with blonde hair and is wearing a long sky blue dress, she is about the same height as Lucy._

_As Lucy gets closer to the person she sees her surroundings ripple in effect and soon realizes she is not in complete darkness anymore, but in-fact she is a green garden with lots of flowers, she isn't wearing her normal attire now she is wearing a white dress that reaches just above the floor, her hair is now longer it sits right above her waist line, she can still see the female girl who is now picking flowers and smelling them, she looks like... her mother._

_Lucy begins to approach the female but as soon as she gets about 10 feet away from her the world ripples again and now they are back in the darkness, the woman is now standing in front of Lucy, observing her._

_"Uh, who are you?" Lucy asks._

_The woman looks at her in complete shock as if she just realized that her own daughter didn't recognize her._

_"I am you're mother Lucy" Her mother responds, with a displeased manner she crosses her arms on her stomach and closes her eyes and shakes her head, she sighs "I Can't believe you don't reco-" but before she could finish Lucy quickly hugged her and started crying._

_"It's r-really y-you, whats g-going on?" Lucy says sobbing between words shes happy she has finally seen her mother after all these years, even if it is a dream it still feels real even her touch feels as warm as it was many years ago._

_Layla, Lucy's mother, returns the hug and smiles, she figures Lucy was just in a state of denial, but she is happy to know that her daughter hasn't forgotten about her, even if she is dead, Layla releases a single tear and pushes Lucy away, she needed to explain to Lucy what she is, who she is, shes running out of time._

_"Listen Lucy, and Listen closely" Lucy stares at her mother ready for the knowledge she is about to receive "You're not human" Layla says this with ease making sure her daughter understands "What do you mean, not human?" Lucy already understands, but she wants to know who she really is "You are not from of this world" Layla says again making sure her daughter is following opens her eyes to look at Lucy "What I am trying to say is that, you're not from earthland, edolas or another world, but in-fact from a different realm" Layla continues on._

_"What do you mean another realm?" Lucy retorted_

_"I am not aloud to tell you, you will find out tomorrow but for now wake up" Layla said with ease, Lucy looked at Layla confusingly trying to figure out what she means 'wake up' Layla looked at Lucy and said "Wake up, darling" with a smile and Layla disapeard._

* * *

Lucy sits up in bed really fast, trying to catch her breath, she is breathing deeply and she looks out the window, the sun is already glistening though, it makes the scenery in the room look ever so beautiful, the sun shining down on her wooden floors making it look bright orange.

Lucy stood up out of bed trying to recollect her thoughts about what happened in her dream and why it felt so real, she looked at her clock on her bedside table '7:30' she thought as she observe the clock change to 7:31, she walked into her bathroom and had a quick shower, she walked out in just a towel and got dressed into some clothes, she word black denim shorts that sat just above her knees, she threw on a black and pink striped tank top and put her belt on which had her whip and keys.

Lucy then left her apartment and walked towards the Guild in silence thinking to herself 'Different realm, not human, doesn't make any sense' she the laughed and people around her looked at her strangely as she walked by herself, laughing to herself.

Lucy approached the Guild, she was thankful the Natsu and Lisanna where not going to be her for at least a week, but she didn't know if she was going to be staying at the Guild after what her mother told her 'I will find out today?' Lucy thought to herself, she opened the Guild doors and greeted everyone, they all looked at her in pity and sorrow, still they greeted her as she made her way over to her normal seat at the bar where Mira was standing smiling, she was grateful that Lucy looks okay today.

"Hey Mira" Lucy greeted the barmaid as she plonked herself down on the bar stool in front of Mira, Lucy smiled at Mira.

"How are you today Lucy?" Mira asks, she is still concerned for the blonde about what happened yesterday, but thought it would be rude to straight out ask her if she has coped well over night about the fact she was just kicked out of her team.

"I'm good, don't worry Mira I will get over it" Lucy said, Mira looked at her as if she had just read her mind, she walked of and grabbed a premade strawberry milkshake she had made earlier ready for Lucy, she returned and handed it to the blonde still a smile on her face, Lucy smiled back and thanked her.

Mira heard someone call her over as they wanted to be served, Mira turned to Lucy and said she would be right back, she walked away, as she walked away the Guild doors opened and Erza along with Gray walked in, they noticed Lucy sitting there peacefully drinking a milkshake and made there way across to the blonde to give her some company.

Both Gray and Erza sat either side of Lucy and wished her a good morning, she said the same thing and continued to drink her milkshake, as Lucy was sitting there, she felt a strange feeling break inside her stomach like something was unlocking.

She moved around awkwardly in her seat as she felt it more and more, and her magical power was rising, Erza faced Lucy at the same time she saw Lucy moving around awkwardly in her seat like she was sitting on something.

"You okay Lucy?" Gray asked

"Yeah, perfect. Why do you ask?" Lucy said, but her voice told otherwise as she winced in pain and felt it more and more, something was defiantly unlocking within her, like something has been held back for many years and it's finally breaking out withstanding all this magical power 'so this is what you mean huh' she thought back to what her mother said to her, she then collapsed face first on the bar.

Everyone looked at her shocked after it made a big bang, closely followed by a glass thrown off the side of the bar and a smash that followed, Erza taped her shoulder calling her name, but she wasn't responding, she pulled her out of the bar stall and made her way over to the infirmary.

* * *

_~ Lucy's Dream ~_

_She felt someone push her and call her name "-UCY LUCY!" Lucy quickly jumped up and recognized the voice, her mother was standing there, she immediately knew she was asleep but why? she wondered her mother stared at her and Lucy back at her mother "It's time" Layla said simply, Lucy looked at her strangely and wondered what she was going on about "Time for what?" she asked, questioning the fact, she really wanted to know who she really was._

_"Lucy, my darling girl..." Layla trailed off not finishing what she said as the world around her rippled, and now they where in the spirit realm, it was just as beautiful as it was when Lucy first visited with her friends._

_"This is you're home" Layla said simply._

_Lucy looked around with one eyebrow raised, she started to run questions through her head 'My Home? But How? Why?' but nothing came out of her mouth Layla looked her as if she knew what Lucy was going to say, Lucy was still sitting on the ground, Layla held out her hand, Lucy took her hand and pulled herself up._

_"Am I?" Lucy asked, Layla looked at her and nodded "But How? and How long" Still asking questions "All in good time my dear, everything will be answered Layla started to walk down a rainbow colored ramp towards a gazebo that was as big as the Fairy Tail building, Lucy followed her mother down the ramp just behind her._

* * *

_~ Back to Fairy Tail ~_

Erza laid Lucy on the Infirmary bed, behind her where three very worried people Gray, Mira and Wendy, Erza looked at Wendy at asked her to look and see what was wrong, but to Wendy's knowledge nothing is wrong with the girl, she is completely healthy and fine, they all sat down on the couch in front of the bed against the wall.

Magical power began to emit in the room causing the 3 people to look at the girl on the bed, Lucy was glowing bright yellow, but why? the door slammed open and Master Makarov walked in, he was in his office before and he felt a strong magical power emitting from down stairs so he wanted to find out who it was, and why they where here, he was shocked to see it was Lucy and she was unconscious on the bed.

"What happened?" Master Makarov said in a stern yet calm voice.

Erza stood up and began to explain everything that had just happened, she looked at the blonde in worry, she could hear Lucy's breath was continuously beginning to grow more rapidly, after a explaining everything to master Markarov, the yellow light suddenly dispersed around her and her breathing turned back to normal, all the magical energy was still there but she was controlling it, trying to stabilize it in her unconscious state it would seem.

Master Makarov sighed with great relief that one of his favorite children was doing okay he began to walk back to his office, The three people in the room sighed to knowing that she was going to be okay.

* * *

_~ Back to Lucy's Dream ~_

_Lucy and Layla where now standing in the middle of the gazebo in the spirit realm, they sat down at a table, Lucy was frantically looking around trying to observe her surroundings Layla sighed and looked at her daughter happily, Lucy heard footsteps coming from behind her, she looked around to see who was there._

_"Lucy" a deep voice said._

_Lucy tried to figure out who it was that was there, but she couldn't, then she felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around to see the spirit king, the king was not his normal size he was smaller, about the height of her father._

_Layla stayed there by Lucy's side smiling at her, after Lucy saw who he was she let a sigh of relief it wasn't some stranger, the spirit king sat down at the table across from the two women and looked at them._

_"You have questions, I know, Lucy, as you now know, you aren't who you think you are" the spirit king said he looked at Lucy to see if she was following, but before he could continue he was interrupted "Then who am I?" Lucy began to get sick of asking questions if they wren't going to get answered._

_"The Spirit Princess, I'm sure you have read about it" Layla said, Lucy looked at her mother in shock, did she just say she was a princess, of the spirits? no way._

_"You mean such a thing exists, and I am?" Lucy asks._

_Layla and the Spirit king nod, Lucy looks at them with one eyebrow raised signaling for them to continue "You where sent away at a very young age, to mature, when a spirit turns 18 they then stop the aging process" Layla says "When you where sent away, I went with you, you needed protection, but I couldn't hold my own in Earthland for so long so I died" Layla looked down at the table as if she felt bad for leaving her child behind "But, before I died, I went looking for keys, so you could lean to use them and protect yourself" Layla said, she seemed happy now that she knew her child had succeed beyond her wildest dream._

_"So, Basically you died trying to protect me, why didn't you go back to the spirit realm?" Lucy asks, she felt bad, she thought she had killed her mother "Don't think that Lucy, it wasn't you're fault, I should have gone back but I couldn't, the gates wont open for someone who leaves the spirit realm forever" Layla said, she smiled at Lucy reassuring her it wasn't her fault, Layla had left the spirit realm to become a normal human, it was her choice but that choice has consequences, she wasn't able to live a long life only 7 years, Lucy had only just turned 8 when she died._

_"I am amazed you don't remember anything from the spirit realm, you did live here for 1 year earth time" the spirit king said, Lucy looked at him curiously "Wouldn't you have locked away those __memories _to just give me a normal life till I turn 18?" Lucy asks, the tables have turned now "You're right darling, I locked the memory's you had here so you would lead a normal life until now, but that came at a cost" she sighed and looked at the spirit king and he nodded his head.

_Lucy drop the subject about it, she didn't want to pry into it at the moment so she would ask at a later date, she looked at the spirit king "You wouldn't be able to unlock my memory's of this place, would you?" she asked, he simply nodded and proceeded to touch Lucy's forehead with his index finger._

_Just as he touched her she saw many happy memories about this place and sad memories she hel her eyes closed and images flashed through her head, all the spirits came through her head and even the ones she doesn't have back in earthland._

_Lucy opened her eyes and looked at the spirit king "No way" she said plainly, pointing her index finger toward him, the spirit king smiled and nodded "You're my dad?!"_

* * *

**Thanks for Reading**  
**I accept any Type of rating, Constructive Criticism is always welcome.**  
**Want me to continue? Leave a Review :)**

**Next Chapter**  
**Chapter Three - The ****Explanation **

**(Planned Release Date 9th of Sept)**


	3. Update, News, Excuses Sorry

_This is not an update :( but It is __**IMPORTANT! **_

_Just a quick update about what's going on at the moment._

**Will this become a Sting x Lucy?**

_Thoughts? I don't really mind but if it does it will of course happen in the later chapters... _

_It will defiantly not be a Natsu x Lucy because it won't fit the theme of the story._

**Why are you so late on Updating?!**

_1. The 3rd chapter (__**Renamed to**__ -__My Bearer and Friends) has taken allot longer to write and edit... trust me its worth it, right now the chapter is sitting on about 10k+ words and I'm not even finished. _

_2. Not going to lie, but I have been extremely busy with Work/Uni studies. __**(OR maybe I am just being a Lazy ;) hehe)**_

* * *

**All the Praise!**

_Thank you all so much for Reviewing, Following and Favoriting the story, but enough about that, I think I need to quickly finish this chapter for you guys expected to be up This week/Next week no promises.._

_Sorry Quardian.._


End file.
